


Making Things Better

by Raspberry_Qween01



Category: The Letter for the King
Genre: Character Death, Fix-It, Hiding Under A Bed, I just got sad, I love them so much, Jussipo/Foldo are MY BOYS, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, The Letter for the King - Freeform, but not really, is that a trope?, it should be, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Qween01/pseuds/Raspberry_Qween01
Summary: I just finished binging "The Letter for the King" and I just,,, couldn't handle it so I wrote this (mainly for myself bc I know there's gonna be no one in this fandom) so I could make it better. I'm planning on turning this into an actual story! if you have any requests dm me on Twitter! my @ is @Little_Writer7
Relationships: Jussipo/Foldo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	1. He wasn't Gone

The wound itself was continuing to bleed out, letting Jussipo’s soul start to fade away with each drop trickling down his stomach. Foldo knew that their love would last till the grave, but he didn’t want Jussipo’s grave to be so close. It was too soon. That night was for them, and Foldo wanted every other night for them too. But here they were, with Jussipo leant up against a pale stone wall, with the view of a beautiful future just outside the window. Little Piak was at Jussipo’s side, looking upon him hoping, no, knowing that everything would be all right. But Arman and Foldo knew. Neither of the boys knew how to care for the wound apart from lightly dressing it, and even then, the soaked fabric now did nothing. Lavinia looked upon them all, seeing the end before it came. “Better than good. It looks great” Arman said towards Jussipo’s collar-length hair, trying to apologise with the compliment, knowing that it would come any second now. Foldo glanced at Arman, and then back to Jussipo, seeing Jussipo in all his muddy and worn glory. These two had been together for so much. They just helped saved their lands, they stole together, fought, almost froze to death, they were by each other’s sides since the Sepulchre of the Lost. And of course, it had to end with a slice to the chest.  
“I’ve always had great hair. Ain’t that right, Fol?” Jussipo uttered, unaware those were going to be his last words. He was smiling up at Foldo, capturing all the features he could. Foldo merely sadly smiled back to Jussipo and placed his hand over Jussipo’s heart, trying hard not to fall apart in front of his partner in crime. Jussipo then inhaled a heavy breath, and his eyes began to flicker while is features dropped from a smile to nothing. His eyes closed as the last of the light left them, looking towards Foldo.  
“He will be alright,” Piak says, almost to himself, trying to device fate and his own eyes. “Won’t he?” he said looking towards Tiuri and Lavinia. He was worried, unsure, and scared. He just lost his big brother, his own knight in old leather armour. She saw the pleading in his eyes, with his brother at his side. She was the daughter of a Mayor, but she had powers. Bizarrely strong powers. With tears in her eyes, she looked towards Foldo.  
“Pick him up, I know what to do next.” Foldo only partially heard her, as he had let the flow of tears overtake his senses. That loss that Tirui once felt was now stitched into his own heart, loss of a friend, a traveller, a thief, a bard, a prince. A loss of Jussipo. And that was to heavy for his heart to take. He sat there, slumped over Jussipo, hoping that he would suddenly open his eyes and start laughing, talking about how he scared them all. But the body didn’t move, so neither did Foldo. Arman and Tirui then pushed past the two boys looking on to Jussipo and picked him up, looking onwards to Lavinia for guidance. They were sceptical, but they wanted to help their friend who lay limp in their arms, his blood dripping to the floor. 

Lavinia then wandered the castle, seemingly lost, until she found a room with a small barren bed. There were old books across the end of it, with the blankets slightly ruffled from its old occupant sleeping there. She moved the books onto the shabby bedside table and motioned for Arman and Tirui to place the body onto the bed. They slid him on, sighing at the weight physically being lifted from them. Piak pulled up the wooden stool, dragging its feet along the floor quickly so he could sit by his brother. Foldo couldn’t even enter the room. He stood just outside the doorway, numb, his tears still streaking down the edge of the face, cheeks flushed and splotched. He was refusing to process what was happening around him. He could only think that he was gone. He was gone. 

They all sat or stood there, still in shock, still looking towards Jussipo. Lavinia then broke the endless silence with a sharp movement to the window, opening the curtain and letting the light in. The light from the new tomorrow that she created. “I know,” she sniffles, “I know I didn’t know him for long, but we- I have to try”. She then walked over to Piak, putting a hand on his shoulder, and reached her other to Tirui, just as he did to her less than an hour before. He gripped on, channelling all the love and power he had for her through his hand, desperately thinking that it would help. Lavinia could feel the energy in the room change, she could feel the light around her, moving through her. She began to glow, just as she did before, her skin becoming brighter and her heart becoming brighter too. She pushed and moulded that brightness around her, while all the other boys looked away in a form of fear, and she then brought that lightness out of her, and let it sink into Jussipo. The light was writhing, flitting around Jussipo. It was fast. Hot, seething. But then it disappeared. The group all looked towards Jussipo in hope, Foldo then walking through the doorway, hoping something would happen. He was still. 

Jussipo then sputtered and coughed, desperate for air. Everyone around him cheered and Foldo ran towards him, enveloping him in a bear-sized hug. Jussipo winced, still feeling the pain from his wound and Foldo leapt back, trying not to hurt him. Tirui, admits the cheering reached to grab Lavinia, who passed out from exhaust once she saw that Jussipo was okay. “I need to take her to a healer,” Tirui said, picking her up in a bridal carry.  
“I’ll come with you, Jussipo might be alive, but barely. We need one for him too.” Arman said, chuckling to himself that the lute-playing bastard made it. “I think that Piak and Foldo can handle this themselves, can’t you?” They both just quickly nodded, still looking towards Jussipo, the brightest smiles on their faces. He was back. He wasn’t gone. Tirui, Arman and Lavinia left the little room that they found while Jussipo looked back and forth between Foldo and Piak. 

Foldo looked at Jussipo with so much love, so much surprise, shock, sadness, joy, relief and so many swirling emotions that he could only muster “I thought I had lost you”. 

“Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?”


	2. In their own world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Jussipo is getting better, and he gets a visit while recovering.

Jussipo was sent to the royal infirmary, where he was trapped for far too long. The healers were at his side every waking hour, and he suspected every sleeping one too. The room itself was more like a basement than an Infirmary. There was only one window, and it was placed right at the top of the wall facing the courtyard of the castle, so Jussipo was stuck imagining the outside world instead of seeing it. He could hear it however, the constant trots of horses, the wagons rolling with them. He could hear vendors shouting for attention, the cries of children and constant overall chatter surrounding a castle as large as the one he was stuck in. It was almost a song of its own. Make questions and supplying its own answers in a single cry. Jussipo longed for his lute. To be able to pick it up in his hands again and pluck at the stretched strings while his other hand strummed across the body, creating his own moment in music. To be his own Bard and his Knight. While he felt himself being whisked away to his world where he could be out of this stiff, repugnant bed, his peripherals noticed another healer walking up to him, supposedly for a check-up. But instead of the healer staying silent, he opened his mouth, and for some reason, Jussipos first thought was oh no. 

“Jussipo, was it not? Ah no matter,” the man mumbled to himself “We at this castle know that you did a great deed to aid this kingdom, and we’ve been helping as much as we can, but some of the, uh, other, healers seemed to notice that you were stuck here. So, you now have company, by my certain reluctance” he finally stated, gesturing towards the door. Peeking just around the door frame was the whole Party. Jussipo didn’t need to think ‘oh no’ at all. Tiruri and Lavinia were, oddly close together, but cheekily smiling while Tiruri had a basket in his hand. Arman was all cleaned up and smiling fondly towards Jussipo with his hands behind his back. Then there was Piak. The boy couldn’t hold is joy and excitement and bound towards his older brother. Piaks smile was bigger than the crescent moon Jussipo got a glimpse of on those sleepless nights. The others followed Piak into the room, fumbling around to make themselves comfortable. Then Jussipo got to see him. Foldo. 

Although Foldo was considered the tallest in the group, he was also the smallest. He was the smallest in the sense that he was never in your personal space, or he was never taking up much space at all. He was just always there, and you’d always catch a glimpse of him and think to yourself ‘ah, there’s Foldo’ and think nothing else of it. But in Jussipos eyes he was different. After that kiss, his worldview changed. He saw Foldo in a new light. Foldo was the man who would help you herd your sheep, or make sure you had enough coin for a meal. He was the man that defended others not because it was noble or brave, but because it was the right thing to do. Foldo was also dangerous with a sword, especially once someone special in his life was struck by an enemy. Jussipo couldn’t figure out what he was like. But then Foldo smiled, and it clicked. Foldo was a golden teddy bear. 

“Jussipo!!!” Piak shrilled as he jumped up on the bed, ripping his older brother from his thoughts. He wheezed as his younger brother landed on him, quite literally breathless and happy to see them all. The Healer slipped out of the room as Tiruri placed the basket he was carrying onto the bedside, the scents filling up the room. 

“We uh, we kind of ransacked the bakery for you,” Lavinia said, motioning to the basket. It was filled with wheat and rye loaves of bread, and even some clapbread that had a jar of marmalade next to it, so Jussipo could enjoy a sweet treat. There was also some Pudding and butter, so there was no way that Jussipo could run out of something to snack on. Jussipo smiled up at them all and left a slightly lingering glance on Foldo. 

“Well you guys, I really can’t eat all this myself,” Jussipo almost giggled, “So help yourselves!” Piak was the first to tear into the bread, not caring for the knife that Lavinia brought with her so they could cut it. Everyone just laughed and dug in. Jussipo felt like he was becoming human again after being stuck in his room alone for so long. After a few minutes of catching up on the world around him, Arman interrupted the conversation as he reached behind his back. 

“Jussipo, I know I threw your lute away, which was rather expensive-”

“Nine Crowns,” Jussipo cut in. Arman just held on of his hands up in defence.

“Yes, nine crowns. And now I feel extremely guilty about it, so I thought I could make it up to you even if you do still have the other one…” he trailed off. His other hand was then brought around for everyone to see, and in it lay a brand-new lute. The body of the lute was made from a jade stone, shining with a fresh gleam, with the rose intricately detailed, curving in and around to create a kaleidoscope shape. It was beautiful, and Jussipos eyes glittered with excitement. 

“This is amazing!” Jussipo marvelled “I can now spend my evenings writing ballads of Piak the bread hunter!” The team laughed and continued to eat and talk throughout the evenings. 

By nightfall, the healer had managed to kick them all out of Jussipos room, insisting that he needed rest. Jussipo disagreed, personally. He wanted to spend more time with his friends, his family of sorts, and of course, his golden bear. He wondered what the team was up to now. Were they asleep? Running through the empty halls? Maybe they were having a midnight snack. Jussipo sat alone in the candlelight, a small moonbeam illuminating the chair next to him. As Jussipo was plucking the strings of his new lute, creating a lilting melody, he heard the door open. Of course, he assumed it was one of the healers coming in to check on him. “Healer Whitmore I promise you I’m fi-“. Jussipo cut himself off abruptly because it wasn’t Healer Whitmore, but Foldo, standing there with dishevelled hair and his nightclothes. “Hi,” the long-haired one said, his voice soft. 

“I- uh. Hey,” Foldo replied, suddenly having an interest in the floor beneath his feet. He sighed. “Look, I know that I’m not supposed to be here, and you’re supposed to be resting, and that, wow, I really shouldn’t be here, but I had to come see you, and make sure you were alright, and to see if you like the lute and that-“

“Foldo,” Jussipo exasperated “Come over here you, goose”.

“I’m sorry, did I hear you right? Did- did you just call me a goose?” he questioned as he began to walk over and sit in the chair next to Jussipos bed. 

“I did, geese are very intelligent and dangerous creatures, you know” Jussipo mentioned. He smiled, seeing his big bear by his side. “So, why on this green earth did you actually come see me?”

“I missed you” Foldo admitted. He looked back down to the floor, unable to meet Jussipos gaze. Jussipo placed his lute by his bedside and looked towards Foldo again. “What?” he said, wondering why Jussipo had put his lute away. Jussipo merely shuffled over on his bed and looked at Foldo. Foldo was, very very confused. Jussipo rolled his eyes and patted the space next to him. Oh. Oh. Foldo looked at Jussipo one more time, making sure that he wanted Foldo there. Jussipo then leaned over the bed and proceeded to pull Foldo onto the space next to him, determined to have the boy by his side. “Alright! Okay, you do want me here. Just making sure” Foldo laughed as Jussipo laughed along with him. Foldo leant his head and upper back against the wall while Jussipo settled in with his head against Foldos chest. 

“Now listen here,” Jussipo said, poking at Foldos chest “You aren’t actually a goose. Yes, you are very intelligent, but maybe not as dangerous”

“Alright then. What am I? A horse? A sheep? Donkey maybe?” 

“You’re a bear,” Jussipo said, shrinking into himself. He was nervous, and why shouldn’t he be? 

“Okay,” Foldo slowly responded, “How am I a bear?”

“Well,” Jussipo began, “You’re relaxed and charming. But you’re fierce, strong, powerful, defendant. You can be scary to the monsters, but you’re also the bear that children would sleep with at night to protect themselves.” 

Foldo looked down at him, seeing a small smile on his face. It then dawned on him. “So, I’m your teddy bear?” Jussipo scrunched his nose and looked towards the ceiling. He realised that they were laying there, with Jussipo holding him like a teddy bear and Foldo relaxing into him. They were at peace. There wouldn’t be any more sleepless nights if it was like this.

“Yeah, I guess you are my teddy bear” Jussipo replied. 

They sat there, curled up together on the infirmary bed, hiding in their world as the real one continued just outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they were bedmates. 
> 
> Welp! this is the next part! I got bored on my Bday bc of Covid so I wrote today instead! Yes, I made them share a bed. But they deserve a soft life. I also used the goose thing due to the fact that its an actual term I use a lot. I hoping to post more often as school is ending tomorrow!


	3. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys had a nice night, but the morning is rather interesting. 
> 
> |  
> |  
> This is all soft stuff atm so if you're interested in adding some action and adventure, gimmie some ideas!

The next morning, the sun chose to sneak in through the small window, just out of reach from Foldo and Jussipo who lay peacefully. Foldo had slipped down past the bed's covers and the tip of his head was just below the pillow, his long legs sprawled out as he had his arms wrapped around Jussipo. His face was pushed into the centre of Jussipos chest, where he could feel the rise and fall of the boy's breaths. Jussipo had his arms reaching out in front of him, just touching Foldo’s head while his own rested upon the pillow, with his hair tossed and tumbled from their reshuffling in the night. Foldo began to rise, lighting shaking Jussipo while doing so, giving him a cheeky morning grin. Jussipo merely looked at his partner with a rather convincing death stare and rolled over to the other side of the bed. 

“Oh really?” Foldo laughed as he leaned on Jussipo. Jussipo grinned and faced Foldo, seeing his blue eyes reflecting a genuine happiness that Jussipo had been trying to find for so long. Just as Foldo was leaning in for another perfect moment, there was a sharp knock on the door. Um. This was the perfect time to say oh no. Foldo looked at Jussipo with a slight panic in his eyes, and Jussipo stared back. In a frenzy, Jussipo pushed Foldo off the bed, blankets and limbs flying. Foldo landed with a grunt, which led to “Jussipo? Are you okay?”. It was one of the nurses! She was kind and caring towards Jussipo, but would rip him apart if she knew that Foldo was with him. Jussipo pulled the blankets back to the bed while motioning to Foldo.

“I- Yeah I’m okay just, give me a moment!” Jussipo quickly replied, point towards Foldo and then under the bed. It was a ridiculous plan, but there wasn’t time to create another one. As Foldo slipped under the bed, Jussipo suddenly stopped him and gave him a kiss on his temple, followed by a finger to his lips, telling Foldo in only two actions to stay quiet and stay safe. Foldo fitted under the bed, head pressed against the floor and legs pressed against the wall. Jussipo placed his blanket to hide the base of his bed and yelled for the nurse to come in. She walked into the room with, surprisingly, no suspicion of anything of what just happened. “Sorry Nurse Silvia, I was trying to move my new lute” Jussipo stated, shuffling the blanket a bit more so it hit the ground. “Look Jussipo, you can’t just let these sheets get dirty” Nurse Silvia said as she began to lift the blanket. Foldo was holding his breath as he saw her shoes facing the bed. “I understand that you’re basically living here, but you’re going to get out of here sooner or later” she spoke, mainly to herself. Jussipo was too nervous focusing about Foldo, eyes wide while he squirmed around. 

“Yes, thank you so much, Nurse Silvia, but I really think that I need some rest alone” the bedridden one expressed, desperate for her to leave. Meanwhile, Foldo was squished beneath the bed, arms and legs folded like poor origami, and he was beginning to feel it. His hands, underneath his chest, were starting to rise with pins and needles that were going to be borderline painful.  
“Jussipo, the only reason I had gotten you up so early is because someone had some good news” Nurse Silvia retorted, placing the blanket back over the bed neatly. Jussipo just looked at her quizzically until he saw Tiuri race through the door. As Nurse Silvia walked away, she had a small smile on her face, blissfully unaware that there was a boy under the bed. Tiuri sat by Jussipos side, speaking a mile a minute, neither Jussipo nor Foldo could hear what he was saying. “Tiuri. Tiuri slow down! Just say the main point” Jussipo said, a smile on his face, but a little unseen concern in his eyes for Foldo. 

“Alright, okay. So, the gist is that you’re able to get out soon because you’re almost fully healed,” Tiuri started with, loving that Jussipo began to smile. “And! I mean I haven’t found Foldo yet to tell him but we’re being knighted!”. There was a sharp thud heard from the room, followed by Jussipo coughing and moving around on his bed. He awkwardly smiled at Tiuri.  
“Haha, sorry about that, just got a bit excited” Jussipo responded while he began to move his hair away from his face. 

“Well you’re gonna be out of here soon and I think you’ll love it! Being able to walk around the town, seeing the people, getting your own bread you know!” Tiuri began to say, so prideful for Jussipo. However, Jussipo was trying his best to look tired and ended up convincing Tiuri with a loud yawn and a stretch. “I can see that this is a lot for you, and you need some time to process. Talk to you later yea? I’m off to find Foldo” Tiuri ended with while walking out of the room.

“Thank you Tiuri, I definitely need some time” Jussipo replied. He finally saw the door shut and sighed in relief as Foldo crawled out from under the bed. Foldo turned to face Jussipo up on the bed, his back resting against the cool brick and his legs stretched. “We’re getting knighted Foldo!” Jussipo yelped.  
“I know, couldn’t you tell by the fact I hit my head against your bed?” Foldo said with a smile on his face, whilst he rubbed his hand across the top of his head. “That really hurt.” Jussipo just fell off the bed in pure excitement and landed on top of Foldo. 

“You don’t get it, were going to be Knights! Real knights! With not stolen horses and swords, and maybe even our own Bards!” Jussipo screeched, rolling onto the floor next to him. They lay there looking up at the ceiling, the idea slowly sinking into their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make him hide under the bed, I just couldn't get it out of my head. Super sorry this chapter is short, but if writer's block decides to go on vacation I'll be writing longer chapters. 
> 
> Also thank you so much to the people to read, leave Kudos and comment on this! It makes me feel very special and I'm glad we're not alone in this Fandom.


End file.
